


I'm No Spinster (Call Me Kahuna)

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Universe, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Rare Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Olivia always expected people would be shocked over a female kahuna. Instead, everyone becomes worked up over her being child-free.





	I'm No Spinster (Call Me Kahuna)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Pokémon' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> Written for Armada June prompt (family) because child-free characters deserve more acknowledgment as legitimate and not being lesser for choosing to be child-free.

Hau approaches her as he does most things, with little tact and malasada spewing from his mouth. Olivia ignores his scattered crumbs, tucking her legs beneath her to avoid being struck further. Eventually, he slows down just enough to ask the question, one she's heard multiple times and typically in a much more offensive manner. 

“I always expected that people would be shocked over a female kahuna. Yet, everyone works themselves up because I don't have any children. I also don't have any desires or plans to have them.”

Hau chews, quiet, for once as he thinks. Finally, he manages to compose himself enough for his next question, yet another one she's used to.

“Do you ever feel lonely? I mean, you have the Pokémon and work,” he trails off. “Having something that screams all the time would just make me feel worse, actually.”

“Surely, everyone experiences loneliness in their lives.” Her hand goes to her waist where her Pokémon rest, recovering from their battle with Hau. “Besides, it would be unhealthy and unrealistic to expect one person could fulfill every single need.”

Lycanroc would never share her attention anyways. Having to share her with two other Pokémon already causes frequent hissy fits. Except, Lycanroc doesn't mind sharing the attention when Hau's team was involved.

“What a teenager.” Olivia heaves an exaggerated sigh. “Come on, Hau. I'll treat you and the team to some big malasadas for the victory.” 

“Can you really afford to do that?”

“I am child-free, Hau.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, and reader. 
> 
> Thank you so much.


End file.
